Podlight
|pastaffie = None |namest = Kit: |namesl = Podkit |familyl = Duskfur Curlkit |familyt = Mother: Sister: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Podkit is a sturdy tom with an unknown description. History In the Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen :When Leopardstar is brought into the camp after her fall, Duskfur is in the clearing with her kits, Podkit and Curlkit. Podkit looks at Leopardstar and asks his mother if she's dead. Duskfur tells him that she's not dead, she's just very tired. He mentioned, though not by name, by his mother, when Mistyfoot announces that RiverClan's elderly leader, Leopardstar, had died during the night of an illness that Mothwing and Willowshine could not treat. Duskfur draws her kits closer to her and says she had hoped that Leopardstar would live to make her kits apprentices. :Later, when Mistyfoot returns to the camp after Dapplenose and Pouncetail show her where they think will be an excellent spot to bury the deceased leader, Grasspelt's hunting patrol had returned with two minnows, and Duskfur tells Mistyfoot to have them, because her kits, mentioned again not by name, can eat later. He is again namelessly mentioned when Mallownose's patrol returns with only tiny minnows, and Mistystar asks if that was all they had, because that would not be able to feed Curlkit, Podkit and Duskfur let alone the whole Clan. :Although Podkit is not mentioned by name, Duskfur asks Mistystar if she can take her kits to bed after moonhigh on the night of Leopardstar's vigil. :Podkit is later seen playing in the clearing after Mistystar returns from her leadership ceremony. He calls to Mistystar when he sees her, telling her to watch him as he sinks his claws into a twig and begins dragging it toward the nursery. He tells her that he's caught a giant fish to feed to the whole Clan. Mistystar congratulates him on his brilliant catch, and tells him to make sure the fish doesn't eat him first. Podkit replies that he knows it won't, and that he killed it with one paw. Duskfur walks out of the nursery and tells Podkit that she hopes he wasn't been bothering Mistystar. Mistystar assures her that he isn't bothering her, and adds that if he can catch a fish that size already then she would be glad to make him a warrior right away. Podkit looks around, his eyes wide, asking her if she really means it. His sister, Curlkit, walks out of the nuresry at that moment and tells him not to be so minnow-brained. Duskfur scolds her for being rude. Podkit adds that Curlkit had started it and starts to shred his twig with his claws. :After Mistystar and her patrol return from RiverClan's first patrol in the territory in the opposite direction from the lake beyond their territory, Podkit is seen eating one of the baby mice they brought back, exclaiming that mice are almost as yummy as trout. Family Members '''Mother:' :Duskfur: Sister: :Curlkit: Father: Red(a kittypet) Quotes References and Citations Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Males Category:Kit Category:RiverClan Cat